1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With development of an information society, a requirement for a display apparatus is also being increased in various forms. Various display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display apparatus (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electro luminescent display (ELD), a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), etc. have been recently researched and used by complying with the requirement.
Among various display apparatuses, a liquid crystal panel of the LCD includes a liquid crystal layer, and a TFT substrate and a color filter substrate that are opposed to each other with the liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Since the liquid crystal panel has no self-luminous intensity, the liquid crystal panel can display an image by using light provided from a backlight unit.